


Shut up! You like it

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Kibum POV, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho pays Kibum a visit at work on his new cooking show. cuteness ensues





	Shut up! You like it

**Author's Note:**

> This many months late, i know. i wrote is back when Minho visited Kibum on episode 6 of Kbum's cooking show 'Kibum's Key-chen'; but i'm only posting it now. In fact i have a lot of Minkey stories just lying around on my computer, so I've decided to post them here by way of making a series. I'll update this series every Friday or so. All the stories will probably just be very fluffy, so if you love fluffy Minkey like me, then enjoy!

It’s always a bit of a hustle cleaning up in his kitchen after his show, but kibum does his best to once again go through it with a breeze. The cameras are off and the most of the crew has departed. A small smile is playing on kibum’s lips as he does the dishes because he can’t stop thinking about what an exceptionally great show he had today. Parc jaejung is a great entertainer and great company. There wasn’t a single awkward or dull moment. More importantly, kibum is grateful that always minho came out to support him tonight. Kibum really feels like he finally has someone he can rely on without doubt and he has very few of those people in his life.

“hello.” Minho sing songs as he saunters into the small kitchen and he wraps his arms around kibum from behind.

Kibum makes a startled noise. “I thought you left.

Minho kisses kibum’s shoulder and then his neck, delighting in kibum’s sweet, shy smile. “I came to say a proper goodbye.”

Kibum halts his activity and cranes his neck trying to peer behind minho and see if anyone is still around. “Someone will see us.” He whispers.

“they all left. I promise.”

“did you kick them out?” kibum throws minho a narrow-eyed look.

Minho shrugs, unapologetic. “I wanted to be alone with you.”

Kibum just laughs, shaking his head. “I’m still busy. Care to help?”

“in a minute.” Suddenly the humour is gone from minho’s voice. “look at me.” He gently demands and loosens his hold on kibum to allow him some room.

Curious as to what his boyfriend is on about, kibum dries his hands on his apron and turns around to face minho.

“what is it”

Minho rests his hands on kibum’s lean hips and smiles softly at him, eyes so warm with love and…..remorse?

Minho leans in and kisses kibum on the forehead. It’s a kiss so full of and endearment but also apology. “hey what is it?” kibum chuckles, but at the same time the small sound exposes how nervous and anxious he is getting.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t around to shield you from all the hurt in your life.”

Kibum’s eyebrows knit. “what?”

“earlier when you told jaejung about how people have hurt you a lot….” Minho abruptly trails off and slowly slides his arms around kibum’s waist, pulling him closer and then he continues, “…. I hate that all the pain you’ve been through has shaped who you are. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from all of it.”

Kibum literally melts inside. He brings his hands up and comfortingly rubs his palms up and down minho’s upper arms. “Don’t apologise for those people, okay. None of the pain in my past is your fault. There is nothing you could have done.” Kibum stops to shrug helplessly. “I guess I needed to go through all that in order to learn how to read people better.”

Minho nods slowly, “maybe, but you have me now and I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

Kibum’s face breaks into a wolfish grin. “look at you being all serious. It’s adorable.”

“I’m serious.” Minho complains. 

“I know.” Kibum chuckles and wraps his arms around minho’s neck, then he kisses him full on the lips. There is far too much smiling and giggling for the kiss to actually work, but they still do their best to give and take what they can, to pour out their hearts into it.

Minho glides his hands down kibum’s back so he can cup the boy’s ass and brings him impossibly closer as his lips trail along kibum’s jaw until minho buries his face in kibum’s neck, nuzzling and pressing soft kisses there.

Minho’s breathe is warm and lovely as he whispers, “this is nice. I seriously want to come home to you and kiss you like this in our kitchen.”

“minho, for the last time I’m not quitting my career to become your house husband. Stop fantasising about it.” Kibum says but he is grinning because gosh it feels great to be loved by a man who is so serious about him.

“I’ll keep asking.”

Kibum’s hold on minho tightens too and he sighs blissfully, just relishing in the moment and how wonderful it is to share these precious moments with minho. “Thank you for coming. I had fun with you and jaejung.”

“I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know.” Kibum gloats and then minho is shaking with laughter in his arms.

“You are so spoiled and way too pampered.”

“Would you have me any other way?”

Minho hums thoughtfully. “No. it’s perfect like this.”

“minho?”

“hm?”

“I know we fight a lot because I can’t stand you most of the time, but don’t ever change. Please.”

“hm, I’ll remember that when you cursing me out because I went out to watch soccer instead of taking you out on a date.” Again Minho is shaking with laughter.

“shut up! You like it.”

“of course I do. I wouldn’t be into this if I didn’t like your sass just a little bit.” Minho kisses kibum’s temple and then connects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked the story. I love reading comments<3


End file.
